Mayca
| image = |-|Armor= |-|Carcero= |-|Sapiryan= |-|Lirean= |-|Prisoner= | caption = | alias = | gender = Female | race = Diwata | ethnicity = | kingdom = Lireo Sapiro | position = Prisoner (formerly) Secondary Leader (under Adhara, later LilaSari, formerly) Dama (under Queen LilaSari, later under King Ybrahim) Mashna-deEpisode 155 of Sapiro | affiliation = Adhara (formerly) LilaSari (formerly) Asval (formerly) Sapiro (under King Ybrahim) Lireo | status = Alive | family = Kaizan (younger sister) | fightingstyle = Swordsmanship | weapon = Sword Kabilan (briefly, later passed to LilaSari) | powers = | actor = Cheska Iñigo | debut = Episode 31; Chapter 22 | death = | final = Episode 214 }} (later 'Mashna Mayca'Mayca is properly a Mashna-de, but she is simply titled as Mashna in the aired episodes.) was a former prisoner of Carcero. After the downfall of Hathoria, she and her younger sister Kaizan became one of the loyal followers of Rehav Ybrahim in Sapiro upon the restoration of her rights. She is currently one of Rama Ybrahim's most trusted followers. She is also the new Mashna-de of the Sapiryan army, succeeding the late Mashna-de Alira Naswen. Appearance When in combat, she wears a standard Carcero armor. When LilaSari becomes the new queen of Lireo under King Hagorn, she wears a Hathor-shaded dama outfit, similar to Gurna's Hathor-colored dama outfit. Many years later, Mayca wears a bronze standard Sapiryan armor implying her authority over the Sapiryan army. Upon the coronation of King Ybrahim, she wears a blue dress. Mayca wears the gold Sapiryan armor with red cloak, being the new Mashna-de of Sapiryan army. Personality Mayca is a natural-born leader incarcerated at Carcero which hardened her personality. However, she is kind and is willing to help her allies if need beEpisode 136. All she seeks is justice to be delivered and for their voices to be heard within the established monarchies of Encantadia. She joined the cause of Adhara believing that they are able to destroy the injustices set to them by the reigning monarchs - especially Sapiro and Lireo. It seems she became loyal to Rehav (later Rama) Ybrahim after assuring her that their rights will be restored as citizens of Encantadia. History MaycaCorrect spelling, Episode 51 is a prisoner from Carcero who becomes an ally to Adhara when the latter was brought by Hitano to the said prison. How she committed her crimes was unknown before she is sent to Carcero, along with her sister Kaizan. She was one of the prisoners trusted enough to feed the bakunawa. She was also skilled in using a mace. After the liberation from Carcero, Mayca becomes Adhara's lieutenant as she takes in charge in defending Adhara's group whenever Adhara is away. After Adhara's second death, Mayca becomes LilaSari's aide. Mayca vowed her loyalty to Hara Danaya and to Rehav Ybrahim after the former apologized for all the injustices they suffered at Carcero. The former Carcero prisoners also followed Mayca's actions to become loyal soldiers of Encantadia under the banner of Sapiro. After many years, Mayca becomes the new Mashna-de of Sapiro, with her sister, Kaizan, as her new Hafte (second-in-command). During the invasion of Hagorn's forces in Sapiro, Mayca witnessed her sister's death by an Etherian soldier when the latter stabs her to death. Mayca is beaten unconsciously by Hagorn's attack, however she only survives after Hagorn's army left Sapiro in ruins. She mourns her sister's death and she vows revenge against the forces of Hagorn. Ybrahim ordered Mashna Mayca to look for his adoptive father in the woodlands of Adjantao. Mayca embraces him and wishes him good luck before she leaves. Abilities Powers Other skills She has much knowledge knowing the mountains traversing Lireo, Sapiro, and Adamya in order to assist the exiles from the three kingdoms in order to hide from the Hadezar. Weaponry Mayca briefly wields a Kabilan, which was temporarily entrusted by Adhara, until it is given to LilaSari. Though a temporary wielder of Kabilan, she never used it for battle. Having been trained by LilaSari, Mayca is much proficient in swordsmanship and was able to duel Queen Amihan during the latter's attack on their encampment to seek Lira. Being the new Mashna-de, she wields a new sword presumably forged in Sapiro. Relatives Kaizan is her younger sister. Trivia *Cheska Iñigo previously portrayed Galatea, Emre's chief adviser of Devas, from the third book of the original Encantadia series. References Category:Dama